The Potter Twins and the Hidden Gift
by Yajirushi-Fokasu
Summary: "We have been abandoned, bullied, taught, and changed. It is now time for us to rise. We are no longer lost little children. We are stronger and faster. It's time for our gifts to be recognized."
1. Enter Magick

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, but I have been inspired by so many others of this kind. I hope you enjoy it and I welcome any criticism, but please be gentle with me. I'm still a learning writer and I'm learning everyday.**

 **October 31, 1981- Potter Manor**

The manor was dark, not a single light could be seen from any window. The Dark Lord, dressed in his pitch black cloak, stood in the shadows outside the manor, waiting. A flash of green suddenly flared in a single window. One figure stepped out, followed closely by another. The first figure was a tall male. His unruly hair and glasses could be seen from the shadows.

The second figure was slightly shorter than the first. It was a woman, her long hair reaching her lower back. The two figures shared a quick kiss before settling down upon a couch. The Dark Lord figured this would be the best time to attack. So he moved, his black cloak billowing around him, like only one other could do, closer to the house that held the little prophecy child.

He bypassed the wards surrounding the Manor easily, alerting the two occupants who were awake. They stood in unison and turned to the door, just as the Dark Lord blasted it down. The man, his tall statue, was hit and sent into a realm of hateful darkness. The woman screamed, before turning tail and rushing up the stairs, dodging hexes and curses the entire way. Her footsteps pounded up the stairs, and echoed throughout the hallway. Cruel laughter followed her getting closer and closer.

The woman threw open a door, rushing in and standing before her children. Yes, children, for you see, the Potter family had not a single child, but three, triplets to be exact. Triplets were a rare occurrence in the Wizarding community, but all three children were loved the same. The two boys had so many differences, but the youngest, and littlest, the girl, was so much like the middle child. The two youngest had their father's black hair, the boy's was just as unruly, but the girl had soft hair, that even at her tender age of 15 months, was sure to be silky, wavy, and curl just slightly.

The door to the nursery blasted open, and into the young witch, who stood protecting her children. The Dark Lord stood before the woman, his red eyes glowing under his hood. His wand was raised before him, and a _Stupefy_ was cast upon the woman. Understand, it was not the Dark Lords plan to kill anyone, except the child, for he still had uses for many of them. With that out of the way, let us turn back to this story. The Dark Lord now stood before the three children. He surveyed each one, bypassing the oldest easily.

The two youngest, twins in their own rights, both stared back at him, judging, watching, intimidating. Their matching green eyes glowed with untapped power, and the power already tapped. The twins were close enough, and they reached through the bars that separated them. The hands connected and a soft gold glow filtered between them. This went unnoticed by the Dark Wizard before them. His wand raised, the Killing Curse leaving his lips with diligent practice.

Then it happened, all at once. A glowing white bubble surrounded the twins, the bars between their bed disappearing. The twins moved closer together. A blue and white fire spread across the magic bubble gathering around the Killing Cure. The twins looked at the curse and it shot away from them. It slammed back into the Dark Lord and split his soul even farther. This time it split twice more, a piece landing in each child.

The Dark Lord then became no more. His cloak and wand falling to the floor. The twins were still connected as magic swirled around the room, continuing its destruction. Both children were unconscious, unlike their older brother who was wailing loudly. A small piece of the roof had burned his cheek in a V shape. The twins shared a lightning scar and a crescent scar. The boy, Harrison James, had the lightning bolt scar. The girl, Annaliza Rose, had the crescent scar.

The oldest boy, Daniel Alexander, was still wailing when Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, apparated to the house. Along with several Order members, they spread across the house with Remus Lupin, finding the _Stupefyed_ male, James Potter. Sirius Black, friend of the Potters and found the red headed Lily, in the destroyed nursery.

Both parents were woken, and after calming them about the children, allowed Dumbledore to speak. Sirius, godfather of the youngest, Annaliza, held his little goddaughter against his chest. Remus held his godchild, the little Harrison. Both children were still unconscious, but thought to be asleep. Lily held her oldest, his crying finally quieted by her soft voice.

Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate pattern above each child, checking their magical cores. Annaliza and Harry, having depleted their cores severely, were both close to Squib level. Annaliza, her core a beautiful mix between a blue and green color, was actually the strongest of the triplets, followed closely by Harry with his similar core colors. Daniel had a core of red and gold, Gryffindor colors, but it was only an average level.

"I can claim here and now who the prophecy child is." Dumbledore finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Who is it Albus?" Asked a frantic Lily.

"Daniel Alexander Potter, is the Boy-Who-Lived." Albus said confidence in his voice.

After that statement the little Potter Twins were forgotten. They were forgotten by everyone, except their godfathers, who loved them unconditionally. It would eventually go so far as for the two children to be forgotten at Hogwarts, at the tender age of 4.

 _It will come soon,_ Magic herself declared that day, _that these two will be taken in by all of magic, and given their rightful dues._

 **Three years later- After the Hogwarts visit**

"They left us. They are officially the worst Harry." A clear feminine voice spoke.

"We're better off without them Rose." A boy spoke.

 _"Welcome children, marked by magic."_ A ghost like voice entered the conversation.

The voice was followed by four very real figures. The first figure was a tall male. His long white blond hair pulled away from his face, into a ponytail. His high cheekbones and sharp eyes showed aristocrat features. Though his face looked cold and mean, his light silver-green eyes showed a warmth for the two younglings. Next came a woman with soft brown hair. Her blue eyes held knowledge and showed wisdom beyond her years. She had softer features that welcomed the younger generation.

The next to enter the room was another woman. She had yellow gold hair that flowed in soft curls to her waist. her honey brown eyes were inviting and showed her emotions easily. Lastly came a tall imposing man. His tall figure was an impressive sight. Muscles bulged from his strong arms and legs. His hair was red and black, in an even mix, and went to his shoulders. His eyes were a strange amber color, but they still held a warmth like all the others.

"Who are you?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"We are the Founding Four, sweet child." The brown haired woman spoke up. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I am Helga Hufflepuff." The blond woman spoke.

"I am Godric Gryffindor." The red and black haired man said.

"That makes me Salazar Slytherin." The white blond stated.

"Who might you two be? It is not often we have children marked by Magic herself at this school." Rowena said.

"My name is Harrison James Potter. I go by Harry for short. The little girl is my twin, Annaliza Rose Potter. She just goes by Rose." Harry answered.

"Well, twins, how would you feel about getting some early training from the Founders of this great school? It is not often that we are seen by mortal children." Salazar asked.

"We would be very greatful." The twins spoke in unison.

 _All will be set right now._ Magic said to the Founders _These two have enough magic to claim your heirships as well as the Le Fay and Emrys titles._

 **Six years later**

"Good Rose." Salazar spoke to the girl.

"Thank you Professor Slytherin." Rose said back.

"You are both getting good at controlling your Animagus forms." Rowena said from off to the side.

Now, before we continue, we must catch up with the Emerald-eyed twins. Over the six years they had been with the four founders they had grown in knowledge. Both children were half finished with seventh year Hogwarts curriculum and were just finishing the Animagus side of Transfiguration. Both children were powerful and had a magical Animagus form. They had gone through every course offered at Hogwarts, and had some not even offered. Over the years the founders had each named the twins the heirs of each founder respectively.

Rose and Harry could both do wandless magic, as well as silent incantations. As Magic had declared they had grown into great magic cores. After mastering their Animagus they were now working on controlling their forms and connecting their magic with their inner animals.

It was the night before their birthday when they would turn eleven and get their Hogwarts letters. The children were sad they had to leave the founders, but were happy they wouldn't be gone for long. First the twins had to go by Diagon Alley and gather all their required school supplies, before going to the Potter Manor. Both were hoping to be able to contact their godfathers, who they hadn't seen in six years.

"Alright you two. Before you go off to bed remember you will be back soon. We will all miss you, but we will be watching you." Godric said as the twins turned to their rooms in Hogwarts.

"Don't cause trouble until you are back under our protection, got it?" A stern Helga questioned them.

"We got it Professor Hufflepuff." Harry responded.

"Remember at Gringotts that you must respect the goblins." Rowena reminded them.

"We will Professor Ravenclaw." Rose spoke this time.

"Guys don't worry, we will still see them tomorrow morning, before they go to Diagon." Salazar said coolly. "Off to bed young-lings."

"Goodnight, Great Founders Four." The twins intoned together.

The Founders chuckled while the black haired twins scampered off to their personal rooms in Hogwarts. Carefully gliding through the halls of Hogwarts and avoiding the patrolling teachers the Potter Twins found the fruit portrait. Rose tickled the pear and the door swung in. House-elves of every shape and size stopped their movements to see who entered. Harry and Rose strode into the room, much to the House-elves happiness.

Two House-elves broke away from the rest and bounded up to the twins. One elf was a short female. She had long pointed ears, big mud brown eyes, and a strangely delicate nose. Her light green skin gave her a sweet look. This elf, Paisley, was bonded to Rose, instead of Hogwarts. The other elf was Paisley's twin. He had shorter ears, sharper eyes, and a large lumpy nose. His name was Parsley, and like Paisley, had bonded to Harry.

"Little Master and Mistress has returned. Paisley's and Parsley's are so happy!" Paisley said jumping slightly.

"What can we's gets young bonded?" Parsley asked in his gravelly voice.

"We just came to get two dinners, to go." Harry stated simply.

"We's will have yous dinners in a flash." Paisley squeaked before wandering off with her twin.

"House-Elves." Rose sighed to her brother. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Very true, Sister." Harry drawled back.

"So, which house should we go to this year?" Rose questioned.

"I'm thinking either the snakes or the ravens." Harry answered.

"Why so?"

"First, it would piss James Potter off to no end. Second, I could only see us fitting in there, no offence to Godric or Helga."

"I can see what you mean. I say snakes."

"Why snakes?"

"Severus Snape, of course. He would be a better protector, after we have proven our worth, and shown we are nothing like James and Daniel." Rose started. "Also, it would be funny to see the reactions, after we show our true powers and identities."

"I like your thinking my snake Sister."

"We's has foods for the young Master and Mistress." Paisley said walking up with two trays.

"Thank you Paisley. We must be off, but can you and Parsley make sure our trunks get packed for tomorrow? We will be leaving for a few weeks." Rose responded.

"Of course young Mistress. Thingses will be packed before yous leave." Paisley squeaked before going back to her work.

The twins turned their backs on the elves, their robes billowing in a way that would make even Snape proud. Each carried a tray in their arms and were talking quietly as they wandered the halls. As they strolled casually through the halls a light appeared at the end of the current hall. The light was followed by an imposing figure. The figure stopped a few feet away from the twins.

"What do we have here?" A vicious drawl sounded above them.

"Who are you? It's summer, no teachers should be in the school." Rose spoke only a slight stutter to her voice.

"Actually child, the teachers are currently moving back into the school." The voice above them drawled.

"I forgot. Who might you be, sir?" Harry braved his voice.

"I am Professor Snape, who are you?" Snape bit back.

"I am Harrison James Potter, forgotten son of James and Lily Potter, and twin sibling to Annaliza Rose Potter." Harry spoke first.

"I am Annaliza Rose Potter, forgotten daughter of James and Lily Potter, youngest of the Potter triplets, twin sibling to Harrison, Harry, James Potter. Also, not a fan of Daniel Potter." Rose responded on her own.

"Daniel Potter is not yet eleven. How are you two here if you are truly his siblings?"

"We were forgotten at age four, found by the Hogwarts Founding Four, trained in magic, and lived in secret rooms of the school." Rose answered

"The founding four are long dead, they cannot be the ones who have trained you."

"Yes they can, the Hogwarts Ghosts. Four of the Ghosts are actually the Founding Four and very few can see their true form. We were lucky enough to be able to see them." Harry explained.

"Really you two, I thought we told you to head on off to bed." A voice said.

The voice was followed by the Gray Lady Ghost.

"We are truly sorry Professor Ravenclaw. We were stopped by Professor Snape." Rose turned to the Ghost.

"Well off you go, tomorrow is a big day." Gray Lady said to the twins, ignoring Snape altogether.

"Oh joy." The twins grumbled together.

 **The next day**

Rose opened her emerald green eyes first. She gazed around the room she was in. The walls were a soft white, and the wall behind her was a dark teal blue. Dark red wood furniture decorated the room, adding some nice accents to the room. Sunlight filtered through a small window casting the room in a golden glow.

She tossed her dark gray sheets off and wandered to her dresser. After stripping off her pajamas, she pulled on tight-fitting muggle jeans, a muggle halter top, in teal blue, and pulled on a light gray silk robe. She put on simple make up and put in her silver snake earrings. The earrings were made of pure silver, but they were hollow on the inside, and had tiny green emeralds for eyes.

Rose pulled her mid-thigh length hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands on the side to frame her face. She placed black clips into her hair to hold the small fly-a-ways in place. Next she grabbed three clips with gems on the outer part. She put them in strategic places, so they would be seen, but not overwhelming. Her glowing emerald eyes looked over her choices for the day and she smiled, showing brilliant white teeth.

A soft knock echoed around her room. Her eyes rounded on the red wood door. Before she could answer the door it was pushed open. In her doorway stood her twin. His unruly, black hair stuck up in awkward directions. His matching emerald eyes were still slightly clouded with sleep and he yawned. His dark gray robes were the same cut as his sisters and hung easily from his frame.

"Are you ready to face the world?" Harry asked sleepily.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rose responded. "Did Paisley and Parsley get our trunks packed?"

"Yeah, the trunks are in our commons. They just need to be placed with feather-weight and shrinking charms."

"Then let us head out. First is Gringotts, then Madam Malkins, and finally Ollivanders."

"Yeah, we have everything else anyways, plus some."

"Come on." Rose said as she grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him into their shared common room.

After casting a quick feather-weight charm and a few shrinking charms on their trunks the twins headed out. The hidden door to their rooms opened and they walked quickly out. Their robes billowed behind them as the walked through the corridors, avoiding people, and Peeves. Both were lost in thought as they reached the great doors of the school. At the great door they met their four mentors.

"Hurry up. The teachers will be leaving from Breakfast soon. They are busy today." Godric pushed them slightly.

"We will give you your birthday gifts when you return." Helga said sweetly.

"We will miss you both." Rowena added.

"Watch your backs, constant awareness, and remember if someone threatens you-" Salazar started.

"-show them just how capable you are." Rose finished for him.

"We know, we will, and we promise to return safely." Harry said before he and Rose disappeared with a pop.

"I will truly miss those trouble makers." Rowena sighed.

"We all will Rowena. Now, let us greet the teachers with a first Good Luck for the year." Salazar said turning away.

 **In Diagon Alley**

Harry and Rose appeared at a spot just in front of Gringotts Goblin Bank. The large white building loomed above them and they walked up the steps. When they entered the banks the wonders they saw were amazing. The golden floors glowed with a just polished look. Goblins were working behind teller counters diligently. Harry and Rose stepped up to the closest teller.

"Excuse us. We wish to take an Inheritance Test. Both of us." Harry said politely.

"One moment please." The goblin ground out.

He turned to another teller.

 **"What do I tell these two young-lings to make them go away?"** He barked out in Grobbledork.

 **"We "young-lings" would like it if you would not talk over our heads."** Rose grunted out first.

Both goblins turned to the twins, their eyes wide like saucers.

 **"You can understand our native language?"** The goblin asked.

 **"Yes. We have things to do, so my we get our Inheritance test done?"** Harry practically demanded.

 **"Yes, yes. Follow me. Griphook will want to see the two of you."** The goblin grunted out.

 **"What may we call you?"** Rose asked.

 **"Call me Scarshank."** The goblin, Scarshank, responded.

"We thank you Scarshank, and may your riches flow like water." Rose said, switching back to English.

"The goblins thank you for your business, and may gold fill your vaults." Scarshank intoned back, also going back to English.

They soon came upon a white marble door. A plaque on the door held the name Griphook, in the tidy goblin scrawl. Scarshank gave two harsh knocks to the door. It opened only moments later and another goblin stood in the doorway. The goblin was short like all others, but he had and elderly look to him. His eyes were still as sharp as his youth, but his joints creaked and groaned as he moved.

 **"What is it Scarshank?"** The elder goblin questioned his underling.

 **"The Grobbledork speakers wish for a meeting with you."** Scarshank pointed to the two wizards.

"Very well." Griphook nodded. "Follow me young-lings.

The twins entered the office together, never moving more than a few feet apart. Behind the desk was a chair fit for a goblin king, or in this case, for the bank leader. Before that was two twin chairs. Both looked rather uncomfortable to sit in. Rose waved her hand and the chairs changed to the usual chairs the twins had. Griphook stared at her as she breezed through using wandless magic.

"May I inquire as to how you know wandless magic? Neither of you look to be out of your Hogwarts years." Griphook noticed.

"We have been learning magic since we were both four. We are eleven now, and that is part of why we are here." Harry spoke for both of them.

"How have you learned magic?" Griphook inquired.

"We have been taught by the great founding four. Well, their ghosts and spirits at least." Rose said. "Now, we would like to start by doing our Inheritance Tests."

"Very well. Let us get started." Griphook said pulling two pieces of parchment from his desk.

"I will need seven drops of your blood, each." Griphook handed an ornate knife to Rose first.

Rose carefully pricked her middle finger until a small drop of blood fell from her finger. From there she held her finger over the parchment until seven drops had fallen. She passed the knife to Harry and watched him perform the same procedure. Together the two pieces of parchment unfurled and writing started to appear. The writing listed the twins combined Inheritances.

 _ **Harrison James and Annaliza Rose Potter**_

 _ **Noble Houses**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Emrys**_

 _ **Lord and Lady La Fey**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Slytherin**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Gryffindor**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Black, due from Godfather**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Lupin, due from Godfather**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Peverell, from Ancestry, never claimed, Claimable by Birthright**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Potter, should heir become deceased**_

 _ **Lord and Lady Riddle, by Right of Conquest**_

 _ **Inherited abilities**_

 _ **Parseltongue, Soul fragments, Riddle line/Slytherin line**_

 _ **Magical Animagus, Emrys Line**_

 _ **Aura Eyes, La Fey line**_

 _ **Wandless Magic, taught**_

 _ **Silent Incantations, taught**_

 _ **Aerimouth, Ravenclaw line**_

 _ **Dark Magic Potency, Slytherin line**_

 _ **Aura Defense, Hufflepuff line**_

 _ **Werewolf Blood, inactive, Lupin line**_

 _ **Elemental Creature, Peverell line**_

 _ **Mixed Magic Cores, gifted by Mother Magic**_

 _ **Legilimency and Occlumency Mastery, Slytherin line**_

"That is a lot of abilities." Rose breathed out.

"Indeed Lady Emrys, La Fey, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Black, Lupin, Peverell, Potter, Riddle. You have quite a fortune between the two of you as well." Griphook ground out an amazed look in his eyes.

"Griphook." Harry called

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is there a way for the Goblins to accept my sister and I as personal friends of your clans?"

"Indeed there is, and you already have it."

"Oh?"

"The first Lord Emrys earned the friendship of the Goblins and any who hold his title are considered friends of the Goblins."

"Very well. Also I would like all vaults my sister and I have acquired today to be locked down to everyone except her and I."

"Your wish is my command, Goblin Friend."

"We will need to draw out 2,000 Galleons each as well Griphook." Rose finally joined the conversation again.

"Yes, my Lady." Griphook bowed before he left the room.

The twins waited for a matter of five minutes before the elderly Goblin came back into the room. He handed each child a bag that held 2,000 Galleons each. The children each bowed to the Goblin and offered a blessing of good will to the Goblin communities. Griphook bowed and offered the same back before calling Scarshank to take the twins to the Gringotts lobby. Together the twin potters left the bank and wandered down the street to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

"So, which name should we assume for school?" Rose ventured to ask.

"I think we should just use Potter, create mayhem and chaos in the school." Harry responded

"Very well, though you cannot blame me for hexing anyone who thinks I'm evil." Rose threatened.

"I agree." Harry offered his sympathy to his sister.

"We will also need pets for the school year."

"Let's get our robes and wands first." Harry said as the Emerald twins arrived at Madam Malkins.

The door chimed as the twins entered the warm shop. Rose groaned as soon as she entered and saw who was in the shop with them. Before the twins stood Lily Elizabeth Potter neé Evans and James Michael Potter. They beamed proudly upon their son, Daniel Alexander Potter, as he was fit in the finest robes for his first year. Rose snorted slightly at the antics, she knew he would need more practical robes for classes like Potions, Flying, and even Transfiguration. James, hearing Rose's snort turned with a sharp glare in his eye.

"Who do you think you are girl?" James' sharp voice sounded. "You are laughing at the great Boy-Who-Lived."

"I'm sorry Lord Potter, but I was laughing at a joke my brother told me. I meant no offense." Rose smiled innocently.

"Sister, please do not cause trouble." Harry drawled to his sister.

"Of course, Brother. We need to speak with Madam Malkin about our robes anyway."

Rose and Harry moved forward to the counter to wait upon the matriarch of the shop. Soon enough the Boy-Who-Was-Over-Hyphenated was done getting his robes as his parents crooned over they, "owe so handsome boy". In truth the Potter brat was heavy set and growing chubby. Being over stuffed with sweets and anything he wanted. Both Potter twins rolled their eyes, the boy had been overly doted upon and he would never be able to face Voldemort. The twins were drawn away from their thoughts by Madam Malkin walking up to them.

"What can I help you children with?" Madam Malkin spoke to the twins sweetly.

"We require robes for the first year of Hogwarts. Durable, but light. Able to be moved in. Dragonhide boots and gloves for potions." Harry started

"We would also like a specific cut for Potions. Knee length outer robes with heavy duty pants underneath. All clothes in Green and Silver colors." Rose continued.

"I would like mine to be with a dragon scale pattern." Harry voiced

"And mine with a Phoenix feather pattern." Rose finished.

"Very well. If you could both get up on a stool for measuring. If you don't mind me asking, but who might you two be?"

Harry looked at Rose then sighed. Rose nodded slightly and Harry looked back at the Madam with a small smile.

"My name is Harrison James Potter, but I go by Harry." Harry said catching the attention of James and Lily.

"I am Annaliza Rose Potter, but I just go by Rose." Rose spoke in a soft voice.

James Potter went a deep shade of scarlet that would make even Vernon Dursley jealous. He stormed over to the two children on the stools and pounded his foot. Harry and Rose, finished with their measuring stepped back and moved closer together. Rose instinctively spread her aura and created a bubble shield around her and her brother. Harry did similar and together the bright blue and gold shield mixed with Harry's aura and the shield looked like it was on fire. James moved closer, but as soon as he touched the shield he was blown back. Rose and Harry shared a look before slowly the twins reigned in their auras.

"HOW DARE YOU SOIL THAT NAME! YOU ARE NO FAMILY ON MINE!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm afraid we are sir." Harry defiantly said.

"Child, if you are Potters why have we never seen you around the Manor?" Lily questioned.

"We have been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy since age four." Rose explained softly.

"That's impossible!" James snapped.

"It's true!" Rose cried out.

James' anger hit its peak and his hand whipped out, striking Rose across the face. Rose was silent with shock as she fell into her brother's arms. Harry roared out in anger and James was launched across the shop and out the door. Daniel cried out and waddled after his father. Lily on the other hand, stood stock still and stared at the children. Rose cried silently in her brother's arms. Harry whispered to her softly and tried to calm her down.

"I'm truly sorry for what my husband did, he had no right to hurt either of you." Lily apologized for her husband.

"Leave us alone." Harry muttered darkly.

Madam Malkin who had seen the entire thing quickly shielded the twins from Lily. Lily turned and with a single glance back left the shop. Madam Malkin moved around the twins and gently had them sit. The door chimed once again and two new people entered the store. The taller one was a severe looking blond. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his hand held onto a black and silver cane, the head of which was a dragon. Next to him stood a small copy with blond hair as well. The only difference was the absence of the dragon cane.

"Madam Malkin we are in need of you abilities." The tall blond said haughtily to the sweet Matron.

"You will wait until I'm ready for you Mr. Malfoy." Madam Malkin said sharply putting him in his place. "Harry, why don't you and Rose sit for a little, while I deal with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Madam Malkin." Harry murmured.

Madam Malkin turned to her new customers and busied herself with taking down the order. The Malfoy's demands were quite high and it took Madam Malkin quite a while.

"Harry, could you be a dear and come help me for a minute?" The Matron called.

"Of course, Madam Malkin." Harry said and moved away from his silent sister.

Together the Matron of the robe shop and Harry finished with the Malfoy boy. The boy looked upon Rose the entire time, a hint of concern in his silver-grey eyes. The boy was being fit for his first year robes just like Rose and Harry. As his father listed off what the boy needed the boy moved closer to Rose. His concern grew as he saw the bright red mark on her cheek from where James hit her.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked down upon the raven headed girl.

"Yes." Rose whispered

"Who are you?" The boy asked gently.

"I'm Annaliza Rose Potter. Just call me Rose." Rose spoke quietly to the blond.

"Rose. I like that. I'm Draco Malfoy." The blond introduced himself.

"Is that short for something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, its short for Draconis." Draco said impressed.

"Dragon." Rose smiled.

"I didn't know you knew Latin." Draco voiced.

"We both do." Harry interrupted.

"Harry. Chill, Draco is nice." Rose soothed her brother while standing up.

"I know Sister. How is your cheek?" Harry asked gently touching his sister's cheek.

"It's okay Harry." Rose said leaning on her brother.

"You both going to Hogwarts this year?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, we'll see you on the train Draco." Rose said as Draco was called by his father too leave.

"Bye guys!" Draco waved.

"We will see you soon Draco." Rose whispered as Draco left.

 **End of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this and if you want me to continue just let me know! Any ideas are welcome, though they may not get put into use. If I get multiple good ideas then I might poll you guys to see what you think!**


	2. Enter Malfoys

**I forgot this last chapter, but here is my DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, though I wish I did. I'm making no money off of this, it is for pure fun and for the enjoyment of others. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _You both going to Hogwarts this year?" Draco questioned._

" _Yeah, we'll see you on the train Draco." Rose said as Draco was called by his father too leave._

" _Bye guys!" Draco waved._

" _We will see you soon Draco." Rose whispered as Draco left._

 **At Malfoy Manor**

Harry and Rose left Madam Malkin's in a much better mood than before. Rose was finally smiling and she couldn't wait for the school year to start. At Ollivander's both kids got their wands. Well, both had a custom wand made by Ollivander. None of the other wands fit to them.

Rose's wand was a multi wood with Beech, Blackthorn, Ebony, Elder, and Willow woods. The wand would prove to be powerful and loyal to its owner, and very hard to transfer. The wand also had multiple cores. Basilisk Venom and Blood, both Willingly Given to the young girl. The Venom would make Rose's magic potent and powerful. The blood would give her an edge in some healing, but her dueling would be much stronger. To go with those Rose had Phoenix Tears and Blood, also willingly given by a Black Royal Phoenix. The Phoenix Tears would add a major boost to Rose's magical healing and her resilience to evil spells. The Blood would expand her core and induce stronger magical effects when defending herself or those close to her. The wand was a first for sure.

Harry's wand was another protective wand, and also a multi wood and core wand. His wand consisted of Alder, Blackthorn, Cedar, and Willow woods. The Cedar wood would be especially dangerous if anyone tried to hurt those close to him and his younger sister. His cores consisted of Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Feathers from a White Royal, and a Dragon heart. As with Rose's wand the Basilisk Venom would make Harry's spells more powerful and potent. The feathers from a Royal white Phoenix would make Harry's healing spells stronger and also make his defensive spells slightly stronger. The Dragon heart paired with Harry's loyalty would make for one deadly pair when crossed. It also imbued Harry's wand with a self-preservation sense and if needed the wand would act on its own to protect its owner. The wand would also have one owner ever in its life.

The twins left Ollivander's very satisfied with the wands they now owned. Each were powerful in their own rights and together the twins set off down Diagon Alley.

"We have wands and robes. Now we need pets, and maybe just to go look around." Rose said as she wandered next to Harry.

"Let's go to pet shop first. Then the bookstore for a leisure book for each of us, then the Quidditch supply shop." Harry pondered.

"That's fine with me Brother." Rose agreed.

Rose and Harry entered the crowded pet shop and both were awed by the variety of pets. There were snakes, toads, owls, and many other birds. Crowds of kids were looking at all the pets in wonder, picking and choosing. Suddenly two bright balls of flames appeared over the heads of everyone. Shouts of surprise echoed around the shop. As the flames cleared gasps soon spread.

In the middle of the shop hovered two amazing Phoenixes. One was a bright white with dark blue highlights on its wing tips and talons. It's intelligent eyes were looking at Rose. Her bright green eyes met the dark blue ones. The second Phoenix was a brilliant black with bright silver and green tips on its wings and talons. It had green eyes that matched the twins eyes. Together the two majestic birds nodded and flew down onto a shoulder of each twin.

Along with the Phoenixes Harry and Rose each got an owl for school. Harry got a snowy owl which he named Hedwig. Rose had a black screech owl which she named Esmirelda. The twins smiled and carried their owls to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Each twin found a book to read, Rose picked one on wizarding folk tales. Harry choose a book on Quidditch, of course.

After purchasing the two book the twins went to the Quidditch Supply Shop. Harry spent most of his time drooling over the newest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. Rose watched him until she sighed and ordered two Nimbus 2000's and two care kits for the brooms. She walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw the broomsticks in his sister's hand and almost squealed with joy.

"Rose, when did you get these?" Harry asked.

"Just now. We can practice for the rest of the summer." Rose said as she handed one to Harry.

"I think we are all set." Harry said. "Ready to go to Potter Manor?"

"Yeah, lets just hope we don't get seen." Rose muttered.

"Maybe we should return to the founders." Harry offered.

Both children were unaware of another walking up behind them.

"Hello again." Draco whispered into Rose's ear causing her to jump.

"Draco!" Rose squeaked.

"What is making you so down?" Draco asked concerned by Rose and Harry's faces.

"We have to go to Potter Manor," Rose started.

"But our parents don't believe us when we say we are their kids." Harry finished.

"Maybe you could stay at Malfoy Manor." Draco offered. "My father just can't know your last name."

Harry and Rose looked at each other having a silent conversation between them. _It is better than having to hide at Potter Manor._ Rose said with her eyes. Harry nodded and the twins turned back to Draco.

"We would be honored if you would allow us to stay at the home of the Noble and Ancient Malfoy's." Rose said regally.

"No need to be so formal." Draco laughed.

Harry and Rose finally relaxed and laughed along with Draco. Draco held up a finger and left to go talk to his father. Rose watched the blond boy walk away. Harry had gone back to admiring his new Nimbus broom. Rose smiled as Draco walked back over. The smile on his face was handsome and it made him transform from the severe and cold looking boy she had seen earlier that day, into a sweet and gentle boy who could cherish his loved ones.

"So?" Rose looked at the older boy hopefully.

"You can stay until school starts." Draco smiled at the happy girl.

"Thank you for letting us stay. It helps a lot." Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Any time." Draco held out his arm to the smaller girl.

Rose giggled and looped her arm through the offered hand and let herself be led out of the Quidditch store. Along the way she grabbed Harry and looped her other arm around his arm. Together the group of first years walked down the street Draco leading slightly as they went to meet up with his father. The children met up with Draco's father in the potion shop. Also there was James and Lily Potter, buying potion supplies while their son met up with Ronald Hadrian Weasley.

"If it isn't the famous parents of the Boy-Who-Lived." Lucius drawled blandly.

"Shove off it Malfoy." James growled.

"Father, I have brought my friends with me." Draco interrupted.

"Very well Draco. Good Day Mr. Potter." Lucius sneered as he walked away, Draco and his friends in tow.

 **Malfoy Manor**

After a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron the kids had side-along apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Draco had shown Harry and Rose to their guest chambers and then the library. Rose had stopped there and decided to wander the library and see if there were any books she had not read. Draco and Harry had continued to the Quidditch Pitch where they were now flying against each other in a friendly one on one.

Rose found a book on the Dark Arts called, The Truth of the Dark Arts, and had curled up to read. The book explained how the Dark Arts were not actually that different from "Light Magic."

 _The Dark Arts a named as such due to their primary use in what is considered "Dark Magic." In truth there is not a single difference between Dark and Light Magic. Both can be used for defense and both can be used to cause harm._

 _When used properly Dark magic can be a strong opponent. The defense if done correctly can be one of the hardest to break through. A Dark Shield can be layered with other spells, such as a mirror spell which will launch an offensive spell back at the caster. The problem with layering spells on a shield is the magical drain. A witch or wizard must have a very large magical core to be able to sustain a layered shield for an extended period of time…_

Rose placed a bookmark in the book and summoned a notebook to her. Opening the book to the first page, Rose summoned a quill and ink as well. Dipping the Quill in ink Rose started writing in a tidy scrawl.

 _Dark protection spells(Mixed)_

 _Speculum tenebris protegens_

Rose placed her notebook on a table next to her and picked up the book she was reading.

 _Wizards and witches who try to sustain a layered protection spell without a suitable magical core can risk magical exhaustion or serious injury to themselves. Protection spells can also be used in a basic form if fed by ones magical aura. A shield made by a magical aura is an extremely rare ability and can be highly dangerous to an untrained wizard or witch. The first and only known wizard to create an aura shield is Salazar Slytherin. Even for a wizard as great as the Slytherin House Founder it was a major drain upon his magical energy._

 _Other spells used in the protection of oneself that are considered dark is the use of an animal tongue. The most known animal tongue is Parseltongue. The snake speak when used can provide a spell with great power…_

Again Rose put her book down and added another note to her started list.

 _ **Speculo**_

 _ **Protego**_

 _ **Obstructionum**_

 _ **Deflectere**_

Rose stopped as she heard the doors to the library open and two pairs of feet shuffled in. Closing her books Rose stood and faced the newcomers in the library. In the library stood Draco and Harry, both drenched with sweat, smiling without a care in the world. Draco found Rose first and stopped her where she stood.

"My father wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Draco laughed as Rose scrunched up her nose.

"You need to clean up before I will ever think of sitting down at a meal with you." Rose grumbled.

"We don't have time!" Draco argued.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Rose said before she pulled out her new wand.

She pointed her wand at Draco whose face had gone to horror.

"Mundus!" Rose incanted.

Draco covered his face as he felt the spell wash over him. An instant later he stood, his robes were cleaned, his hair washed, his skin clear of sweat. Draco smiled as Rose pulled the same stunt on Harry before she turned back to the blond. Draco stopped smiling at Rose's face.

"Well?" Rose demanded. "Are we going or not?"

Draco blushed before he held out his arm for Rose. Rose took his arm and he led the way to the dining room, Harry trailing behind the couple. They entered to Lucius sitting at the head of the table, a stern look on his face. Draco gulped next to Rose as he led her to the seat next to his. Draco sat on the right of his father while Narcissa sat on his left. Rose took the seat next to Draco and Harry took the seat across from her and next to the Lady Malfoy. Lucius cleared his threat before he opened his mouth.

"I expect you three to be punctual and on time in the future." Lucius ground out.

"I'm truly sorry Lord Malfoy." Rose spoke up. "I believe this tardiness would be my fault."

At Lucius' raised eyebrow she continued "I told Draco that I would not sit at a meal if he and my brother stunk like sewer rats, though in a much nicer way."

"I see you have pureblood standards." Lucius commented.

"Yes. In that case I used a quick cleaning spell on these two so they were… bearable."

"Very well. In the future I expect Draco and your brother to clean up before meals as well." Lucius said looking pointedly at his son.

"Yes father."

"Yes Lord Malfoy."

The two aforementioned said together.

"Lucius dear, I do hope it is time to eat." Narcissa cut the silence that followed.

"We shall eat." Lucius waved a hand and House Elves popped in carrying trays of food.

"So, who exactly are you two?" Narcissa asked gentle.

"I'm Harrison James." Harry spoke.

"Is James your last name?" Lucius joined in.

"No." Rose spoke. "I guess you both deserve the truth."

Draco shot a panicked look at Rose. Harry just looked down and waited for Rose to continue.

"In truth, my full name is Annaliza Rose Potter. My brother is Harrison James Potter." Rose spoke softly

"I HAVE POTTERS IN MY HOUSE!" Lucius yelled in outrage.

"Father please! Listen to them!" Draco cried.

"Lucius you need to calm down and listen to the poor child." Narcissa demanded.

Lucius sighed and reigned in his rage and motioned for Rose to continue. Rose nodded slightly before she took a breath.

"We are Potters, but we are not recognized as such. We were forgotten by our own parents at the age of four. We were forgotten even before that, but we had our godfathers. Harry had Remus Jackson Lupin, and I had Sirius Peter Black." Rose shared their story and slowly the face of rage turned to pity.

"I-I don't even know what to say." Lucius gasped out.

"I say that you two will be welcome at the Malfoy Manor any time you would like." Narcissa decided. "If you would like you can also owl your godfathers and have them visit."

"We thank you for your hospitality Lady Malfoy," Harry said politely.

"But I think it is best we never return." Rose finished.

"No." Lucius spoke again for the first time. "You will stay here and be free to visit at any time."

Draco smiled at his father and grasped Rose's hand. Rose looked up and a small smile spread across her face. Harry looked up in disbelief before he nodded his head. The meal was finished in a happy silence and the children left soon after. Rose wandered back to the library and the boys followed her. The boys set up a game of Wizard's Chess and Rose sat in a chair close to the fireplace reading her book.

 _That can enhance the effect of the spell. Snake spells are considered dark because the tongue used. If one was to the the birds tongue, aeritongue, the spell would not be affected as much. Parseltongue is one of the strongest tongues to use. Parselmouths are usually stronger in Dark Magic and can produce a multitude of offensive and defensive spells. A Parselmouth will often have better results with spells for defense when using the tongue._

 _The Dark Arts when used for attacking can break through most spells and shields. "Light Magic" is often weaker than Dark Magic when protecting. The shields are much harder to control and sustain for long periods. Only wizards and witches of high level magical cores can ever hope of sustaining a light shield. Light shields are harder to layer than dark shields._

 _Dark shields are portable and easy to move while in use. Dark shields can provide a caster with a specific size of shield that can be changed depending on the casters magical control. Shields with very strong control will be able to be changed at will._

 _Shields can be visible or entirely transparent to an opposing wizard or witch. If the shield is invisible it gives the caster…_

Rose was still reading as she drifted off to sleep in the chair, the book on her lap. Draco and Harry were going on their third game of Wizard's Chess when they noticed Rose. Draco nudged Harry and nodded his head towards the sleeping girl. Harry smiled and stood up. He and Draco stood on each side of the younger girl. Draco slid his arms under her back and knees. Gently he lifted her up into his arms and moved to the door. Harry opened the door and Draco entered the hall. Together the two wizards went down the hall and to Rose's room.

Upon entering the room Harry gasped. Even his room was not this grand. The room was decorated in blacks and a soft rosy pink color. White accents were placed around the room to brighten the space. The bed was a dark cherry wood and the four poster bed had a drape on the top. Sheer white and black curtains hung from the bed, the sheets were a black silk and a comforter of dark rose was laid over that. Dark cherry furnishings were dotted across the room. A desk stood under the window, a chair in front of that. A fireplace was on the far wall and a low coffee table was in front of that. There was an assortment of cushioned chairs and a couch before the fireplace. The carpet was a creamy white and the walls were a black color.

Draco set Rose on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Harry leaned over his sister and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Draco and Harry both left the room as silently as they could. Draco taking one last look before closing the door.

"Does Rose do that often?" Draco turned to Harry.

"Umm… well, yeah. She tends to overwork herself and basically passes out." Harry explained sheepishly.

"It's a bad habit then." Draco stated. "I'll make sure to work it out of her."

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" Harry started.

"Not at all." Draco drawled. "In fact, I see her more as a little sister to me than anything else."

Draco and Harry soon left the younger girl to sleep in peace. As Rose slept the boys moved to Draco's room where they decided to continue their games of Wizards Chess. The boys played late into the night until both fell asleep in Draco's room. It was Dobby who found them the next morning. Harry asleep on the couch and Draco sprawled across his bed in an utterly disordered fashion. Rose had been up and exploring the Manor before even the Lord and Lady of the Manor had woken. Together they met for breakfast.

"Lord Malfoy," Rose spoke first.

"Please, call me Lucius." Lucius interrupted the girl.

"Lucius, may I have access to all books in your library?" Rose asked.

"Yes. You may borrow any you would like at any time." Lucius agreed to the request immediately.

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed.

"I see no problem when a child wishes to learn dear Rose." Lucius gave her a rare smile.

"You're so different to the people usually around us." Harry stated.

"How so?" Narcissa wondered.

"You care." Harry stated gaining gasps from the three blonds.

"Then I wish for you to come back here every break." Narcissa practically demanded.

"Really?" Rose looked confused.

"Absolutely!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Your like the parents we never had." Harry looked at the two blonds.

"If you ever feel close enough to us, I don't think Narcissa or I would mind if you called us Mother and Father." Lucius came out of his shock.

"I already feel at home here…" Rose looked up slightly sheepish. "Father."

Lucius just smiled at the small girl. Harry glanced at his sister before excusing himself from the table. Rose watched her brother leave concern soon marring her features. A hand rested on her arm and she turned to look at Draco. His face showed the brotherly love he already held for her. Draco nodded and released her arm letting the small girl go off after her brother. Lucius and Draco moved to follow but a look from Narcissa halted them both in their tracks.

"Give them some time." Narcissa told them both. "This is a large change for the two of them."

Lucius saw the truth in his wife's words and sat back down. Draco sighed before doing the same. 

Rose found Harry on the roof eventually, after spending a majority of the day looking. Rose smiled when she remembered Harry's fondness for roofs. She sat next to her brother and pushed against him slightly. He moved one arm up over her shoulder. A silence fell over the twins as they looked out over the setting sun. Rose laid her head into her brother's lap. His legs acting as a cushion for her head. A drop of water fell onto her cheek and she looked up. Tears fell down the older boy's cheeks and onto his sister. Rose pushed herself up and faced her brother. Carefully she wiped up his tears before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Harry buried his head into the junction of his sister's neck and shoulder. Rose started to brush her hand through his hair in a soothing gesture.

"What is wrong brother?" Rose asked gently.

"They show us love, yet, we do not understand what it truly means." Harry whispered into her shoulder.

"We can learn." Rose spoke in a determined voice.

"I have wanted love for so long." Harry's voice broke. "It is hard to adapt to something that has been missing all our lives."

"We will be fine, as long as we have each other." Rose told her brother.

Harry nodded before he silently asked his sister to sing.

Rose smiled before she obliged him. " _We lay asleep the world our keep. Rise to meet the sky and leap. Find your way in a world full of strife. Protect those you can, never sacrifice. Hold to your dreams. You will find the keys. Follow your heart, don't mind the scars. Whenever you start, look upon the stars."_

By now night had fallen and the stars were starting their rise into the night.

" _Face the night, and release your fright. The path to glory, is hard and broken. Embrace the story, never be unspoken. Magic flows, memory grows. Time moves on, go on strong. Don't bend, always mend. Live how you choose, learn as you lose."_

Rose glanced at her brother's sleeping face and smiled. A quick summoning charm later and a blanket was wrapped around the two. Rose laid Harry's head in her lap and his body curled towards her. She leaned back until her head rested on the sharp roof. She cast a charm over her brother to protect him from the rain that Rose could sense was coming. Rose became too exhausted to keep her eyes open. Due to that she never got the chance to cast a protection charm on herself.

The night turned stormy and rain was soon unleashed upon the Wizarding World of Great Britain. Harry slept peacefully through the night, his sister's rain ward protecting him from the harsh water. Rose on the other hand, felt every drop of water. She woke halfway through the night, her head in pain from the harsh roof. Her body hurt from the sharp sting of the rain. Shivers racked her body, the water having soaked the blanket and her robes. Rose looked to the weeping sky and sighed, comforted by the fact that at least her brother was protected. In her freezing state, Rose's lips started to turn a pale blue, the cold finally having and affect. Rose laid her head down and drifted off, the rain continuing to chill her body.

Morning dawned gray and misty. Harry woke as the few rays of sun penetrated the dull clouds. He blinked, adjusting to the light, as he sat up. He looked out onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor and sighed. His behavior the night before was unacceptable for a young wizard. Harry knew that, but it was always a fear of his. His gaze wandered to the roof and he saw a small glimpse of a cloak next to his left leg. Harry swiveled his head so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Next to him, unmoving on the roof, was his little sister, Rose. Her skin was a pasty grey, except for her lips and cheeks. Her lips were a slight blue, the chill from the water having changed them from the usually rosy pink. Her cheeks were a bright angry red, the sure sign of a fever.

Harry started to shake her shoulder, but stopped when he felt her cloak. The entire article of clothing was soaked through. Harry realized his sister had slept through the night, being pelted by the rain. Harry brushed his hand across his own cloak and was surprised to find it dry.

'She must have fallen asleep before she could cast the rain repellent spell on herself.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry pulled his sister into his arms before willing himself to Apparate into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. New tears streamed down the small boys face. A soft sob leaving his throat, attracting the attention of the adults. Along with Lucius and Narcissa stood one Severus Snape. The handsome young potions professor looked down at the boy and his package in mild surprise. Lucius and Narcissa immediately knelt next to the raven boy. Narcissa pulled Harry into her arms while Lucius lifted Rose. The small girl stayed limp and her head fell back. Lucius bowed his head to Severus before setting off down the hall. The blond Malfoy passed Draco who followed his father. Upon reaching the door the Malfoy heir opened the door and Lucius laid the sick child on the bed.

"Draco," Lucius grabbed his son's attention. "Watch over Rose. I will be back soon."

Draco nodded before pulling up a chair. He curled upon in the chair, feeling like a small child. He had never watched someone close to him fall ill. It was strange, Rose had grown on him in only two days. Draco moved onto the bed and gently lifted Rose until she rested against his chest. He pulled her ponytail down until her long raven hair was loose. He laid her back on the bed and her hair naturally fanned around her face and head giving her a black halo effect. Draco curled back up in the chair and watched the younger girl. The door opened and Narcissa walked in with Harry trailing behind her. Harry stood next to Draco a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"Would you boys give me a minute?" Narcissa asked.

"What for mother?" Draco looked at her confused.

"I think it would be best if I got Rose out of her wet robes." Narcissa explained.

"Couldn't you just transfigure her robes?" Harry finally spoke.

"I could, but too much Magic around an ill wizard or witch can make it worse." Narcissa informed the two young wizards.

"Let's go Harry." Draco pulled on Harry's arm leading him out of the room.

Harry complied and on the way he reverted back to his dazed and emotionless state. Harry felt his sister's illness was his fault. She had comforted him the night before, and she had protected him from the rain, but had probably passed out before she could help herself. Draco glanced at the raven haired preteen, worry written across his face. He had only known the boy for two days, but it was weird to see him so down. Draco entered the sitting room that happened to be next to Rose's room. Harry sat on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. A frown lay on his face, his body curled around himself. Draco sat next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, though it came out more like no'ing

"It's not nothing!" Draco exclaimed.

"What does it matter!" Harry cried.

"You're holding in your emotions! You can't bottle it up!" Draco argued.

"It's my fault." Harry whispered after a silence.

"What's your fault?" Draco asked confused.

"Rose's illness." Harry basically whimpered.

"How can it be your fault?" Draco faced his adopted brother.

"She was out there because of me."

"Out where?" Draco wondered.

"The roof." Harry told him.

"The roof?" Draco looked at the small boy confused.

"I have a thing for going on roofs if I need to think or be alone. Rose knows that and found me last night. She talked to me to calm me down and sang to me. I've always fallen asleep when she sings, though it's usually when I'm worried or upset. I guess I fell asleep as night fell so Rose summoned blankets and placed a charm over me. It was to keep me dry. She must passed out before she could place the charm on herself and was open in the rain all night." Harry looked down at his feet.

"It's not your fault Harry." Draco tried to convince the boy of that.

"Yes it is." Harry argued.

"Rose wouldn't blame you!" Draco pulled his trump card. "I know she would be upset that you are beating yourself up over this."

With that final word Draco left, Harry trailing behind him, to see Rose. Thankfully Rose recovered in only a few days and was back to reading in the library all day, or riding her broom with the boys. The boys realized Rose would probably make Seeker if she ever tried out for Quidditch. Harry hoped for Chaser along with Draco. The last two days before the first years would go to Hogwarts were spent packing bags and double checking items packed. Harry and Rose never used their trunks and only had to lay their robes and supplies in the trunks. Along with those the two eleven year olds shrunk their brooms and stuck them in a side pocket in their trunks. As September 1st dawned bright and early the Malfoy's and the Potter twins gathered for a final breakfast before leaving for the train station of the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Rose were just glad they would be going home to the Founders again.

 **And that's where I am leaving all of you. As for the spells I had Rose write/say. NOTE: These are not 100% accurate translations.**

 _ **Speculum Tenebris Protegens-**_ **Dark Protecting Mirror**

 _ **Speculo-**_ **Mirror**

 _ **Protego-**_ **Protect**

 _ **Obstructionum-**_ **Block**

 _ **Deflecto-**_ **Deflect**

 _ **Mundus-**_ **Clean**

 **AGAIN these are ROUGH translations. The translation is done with GOOGLE TRANSLATE and will not be ACCURATE.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Short AN for Chp 1

_**Welcome my lovely Readers! This is a quick AN to all of you. Reviewer**_ **mamabear888** _ **told me I had the Prewitt(yes I know it's spelled wrong) line wrong, and I did. I just did some quick research, finally, and have found a "lost" line which is connected to the Potters. The Peverell line is now replacing the Prewitt Line. Look it up and you will find that the Potters are actually connected to the Peverell Line.**_


	4. Enter Trains and Hats

**Of Trains and Children**

 **Malfoy Manor, September 1st, 9:30 am**

Rose and Harry had grown in the Malfoy family and were now seen as honorary members. Neither child had gotten to contact their godfathers, but they promised to when they got to Hogwarts. Together the Potter twins and the Malfoy family left for the Hogwarts Express. They travelled by Floo and landed on the platform at Ten o'clock. They had an hour before the train left, but Lucius and Narcissa had made it to where they would be early on purpose. Harry and Rose gasped when they saw the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Immediately the twins turned a shade of red that almost matched the colors of the train. Both first years knew the train was not supposed to be biased towards one house, but this train was. The red and gold were clear signs that it was Gryffindor favored. Harry and Rose shared a quick look before clasping hands. They closed their eyes and imagined the train to Hogwarts as it should have been. Slowly the colors changed from just red and gold to a new variety. Blue, bronze, silver, green, and yellow patterned across the cars. Of course Hufflepuff was yellow and black, so the main body of the train was black with yellow highlights.

Gasps sounded behind them as Lucius and Narcissa saw the changed train. Draco looked at his parents total confusion clear. Harry and Rose smiled as the Magic from the Founders legacy worked for them. Lucius came out of shock first and ushered the three kids closer to the Hogwarts Express. There Narcissa gave a hug to each child, holding onto Rose the longest. Finally more people started to arrive as it was now closer to 10:45. Lucius had pulled Draco aside to talk to him when gasps and scream echoed across the platform. Rose and Harry groaned as they saw the cause of all the commotion. Just arriving to Platform 9 and ¾ were the Potters. The now overweight Daniel stood beaming in front of his parents. James stood to his left greeting everybody, as Lily accepted hugs from witches.

Next came the family of redheads. The flaming red hair a dead giveaway as the largest female gripped Lily in a hug. The oldest male shook hands with James, while Daniel and the youngest boy got together. Lucius and Draco had joined them and were waiting off to the side. Sneers covered the faces of their entire party, even Rose and Harry, who were not fooled by the sweet talking of Dumbledore.

"Let's go guys." Rose said turning away from the scene.

"Go on ahead of me," Harry looked at his sister. "I have to check on something first."

Harry gave Rose a look then turned and headed into the crowd surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-An-Arse. Harry wormed his way to the front and used a silent X-ray spell to look inside Daniel Potter's trunk. There he saw the Potter invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Another silent spell later and the map and cloak were gone. Harry turned and stalked away from the crowd to find his sister and brother. The three had shrunk their trunks and stuffed them in their pockets. Harry and Rose put their owls in the compartment above their heads. Draco had a Great Horned owl that joined them above the compartment. The two Phoenixes made their first appearance since the Owl Emporium. The white one landed on Rose's lap, while the black one landed on Harry. Draco just looked dumbfounded.

"Harry we really need to name these two." Rose said poking her brother.

"Mine will be called Niger Ignis*, Ignis for short." Harry looked at his Phoenix which bowed its head in acceptance.

"I think mine should be Fumus*." Rose also got approval by her Phoenix.

"They are amazing!" Draco exclaimed looking between the two birds. "What do their names mean?"

"Niger Ignis mean Black Fire in Latin, Ignis is just Fire." Rose started quickly. "Fumus means Smoke, since my Phoenix is white I decided to name it after smoke."

After the Phoenixes left for the upper storage the group of first years started to read, play games, or relax. Harry and Draco used the shrunken brooms and played a mini game of broom tag while Rose read a book. The time flew by and before they knew it they were only an hour from Hogsmeade Station. It was then that the door to their compartment opened. In the doorway stood Daniel Potter, flanked by the red head. Rose closed her book as Harry and Draco grabbed their shrunken brooms from the air. Draco sneered as Harry and Rose placed an emotionless mask over their faces. Daniel scanned the compartment before settling on Draco.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Baby Death Eater." Daniel taunted.

"Really Potty, you should learn to look in the mirror." Rose hissed back.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" The redhead turned on the young girl.

"It doesn't matter." Rose said haughtily. "I know who you are though."

The boy sneered at Rose a challenge in his eyes.

"The hand me down robes, flaming red hair, vacant expression, stupid voice." Rose listed, drawing Draco's attention. "You're a Weasley, and if I'm right you are Ron, the youngest boy."

"A Weasel!" Draco barked a laugh. "It should have been obvious!"

Harry smothered his laughter as Rose giggled softly. Ron turned a bright shade of red. Daniel glared at the only girl. The remark had hit a nerve apparently. Draco stood and moved across the compartment and sat next to Rose. Harry noticed and switched as well. Draco leaned over Rose's shoulder and smiled at Daniel and Ron. Rose barely glanced at the head on her shoulder. Daniel looked disgusted and turned to leave, Ron following him like a lost puppy. After the door closed the group of three burst into laughter. As they calmed down Rose left with a quick word. Harry and Draco changed into the school robes before Rose came back. Rose had also changed into her school robes. Harry and Draco started a game of Wizard's Chess while Rose opened her book again. The young wizards and witch stayed that way until the train arrived in Hogsmeade. As the train stopped Harry, Rose and Draco left the comfort of the compartment they were in. Harry and Rose smiled upon seeing their true home for the first time in over a month. Draco couldn't yet see the school, but looked at his two companions.

"Ready to go?" Draco called over.

"Yeah, but we need to meet up with Hagrid." Rose said pointing to the half-giant.

"He's huge!" Draco looked on eyes blown like saucers.

"He is a half-giant." Harry explained.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Draco followed the twins.

The three got a boat together. Daniel Potter had been surrounded by admirers the instant he had stepped off the Hogwarts Express. A few minutes later a bushy haired girl joined the group and filled their boat to the max. The boats started launching then and Daniel and his gaggle of followers had to rush into boats so as to not miss their ride to Hogwarts. Rose and Harry snickered as they watched the scramble for boats. Daniel almost fell into the Black Lake because his weight slowed him down. The boat ride was mostly uneventful, until about halfway. At the halfway point a giant black tentacle rose up out of the dark water. Harry and Rose laughed and held their hands over the water and the giant squid that lived in the water brushed against their hands and Rose let herself tip into the water. The second her body touched the water a tentacle rose to carry her the rest of the way. Rose beamed down at the pale faces of her brothers and the bushy haired girl. The squid lifted another tentacle and wrapped it gently around Harry's waist in a hug. Harry stroked the appendage and the squid let its tentacle slide back into the water.

Rose was the first on land and she used a quick _siccesco,_ spell to dry herself off. She twirled and her loose hair fanned out around her. Harry was the next to shore along with Draco and the other girl. The other girl was timid and had been silent the entire ride. In some strange miracle Daniel Potter, the Weasel, and two other boys made it to shore next. As the other boats landed Daniel was surrounded by his fellow first years. Draco, Harry, Rose, and the other girl all moved off, following Hagrid up to the castle. Harry and Rose saw their mentors for the past six years and smiled gently. Their mentors nodded before wandering off, so not to be seen by the other first years. Harry and Rose hooked arms before following Draco to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood Professor Minerva McGonagall. The strict teacher had her graying hair pulled into a severe bun at the base of her head. Her calm gaze lingered on the students, stopping once she spotted Daniel Potter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon you will join your classmates in the Great Halls. Before you sit you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." McGonagall sneered at the last house slightly. "I will take you in shortly."

The older woman left the kids standing in the hall. Harry and Rose stood behind Draco and the three surveyed the crowd of students. The bushy haired girl looked nervous around the other kids and had a book tucked under her arm. Other than her, everyone was looking at Daniel Potter as he told the story of how he beat the Dark Lord. Both twins rolled their eyes. The boy had only been fifteen months old. There is no physical way he would remember defeating the Dark Lord. Draco slapped his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from bursting forth. Professor McGonagall entered the hall again. She cleared her throat to draw the attention of the students. Daniel pouted at being interrupted while the Weasel glared slightly at the old professor.

Ignoring the looks Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. An awed gasp echoed from a majority of the new students. Harry and Rose smiled, but made no noise. A breeze blew lightly through the hall. Harry and Rose welcomed the breeze while other students shivered. The breeze wrapped around the twins and played with their hair. Leading the pack of first years up to the front of the hall McGonagall ascended the small flight of steps and stood next to the stool, upon which a hat sat. The hat was ratty and old, beaten and bruised. The old witch held a scroll delicately in her hands and looked at the list of names.

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall's voice rang across the hall, silencing all conversations.

A young girl with brown hair and fair skin made her way up to the hat. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. The silence in the hall only lasted a few minutes until the hat burst to life.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Was shouted by the hat as the named table jumped up and rejoiced.

A few more names were called, each house gaining 1-2 members each. Harry and Rose took the time they had to look at the staff table. Next to the empty place where McGonagall sat was James Potter. His eyes surveying the group of first years. Next to James was Sirius, to the surprise of Harry and Rose. On the other side of Dumbledore was Lily Potter. Farther down the line of staff sat the Half-giant Hagrid. Hidden is the shadow cast by the large man was another professor in ratty, torn clothes. A small flash of silver caught Rose's eye. A necklace gleamed in the darkness and Rose noticed the pendant was a crescent moon.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called out, drawing Rose's attention.

The bushy haired girl moved away from the crowd. The hat was placed on her head like those before her. This time the hat took longer to decide where to place the girl. The hat was tossing her house between the courageous Gryffindors or the intelligent Ravenclaws. Eventually the hat settled down and waited a few seconds more before shouting the girl's house.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat's voice echoed around the hall.

Hermione gave the hat back to McGonagall and ran over to her new classmates. A smile carved its way onto her face. Harry and Rose smiled. The girl would do well in Ravenclaw. She had an air of intelligence around her. Rose let her gaze wander again until it rested on Sirius. The dog animagus was watching his goddaughter with a sparkle in his eye. The look he sent was meaningful. It told the eleven year old girl that no matter what house she was in, he would always love her. Sirius had grown up and made peace with Severus and was glad he had. James on the other hand, was still being childish and held his rage for the Potions Master. Sirius had to be honest though, it was easier to teach at the same school when you got along with your fellow staff.

Severus was watching Draco. The young blond was his godson and would always be watched by the older man. Remus was still hidden from sight, but Rose could feel his gaze on her back and was waiting for Harry to point the werewolf out.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall's voice ripped into Rose's thoughts once again.

Rose turned her attention to the blond boy who was basically her brother. On the outside he projected a confident aura that said "here I am." Rose smiled along with Harry as their brother made his way to the stool. The old professor looked down upon the blond. Her gaze held a judgement about his father's… investments. The hat hovered over his head for a matter of thirty seconds.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat voiced to the silent hall.

Slytherin house cheered at the gaining of their next new student. One who clearly fit into the sly snake den. Rose gripped her brother's hand when she realized how close to being called she was. Only a few more names stood between her and the hat. A moment that would change her life forever. Names were called and the dread in Rose's stomach grew larger with each name.

"Potter, Daniel!" McGonagall cried.

Rose and Harry gaped and looked at each other. Both knew Rose should go first. Her first name was Annaliza. There was no possible way for Rose to not be called first. Daniel pranced his way up the steps and set his chubby body down upon the small stool. The hat fell over his eyes and a great silence, more empty than all the others, fell over the Great Hall. Even Dumbledore seemed like he was on the edge of his seat. The hat mulled over the thoughts in the head of Daniel Potter.

"I cannot place this child!" The hat spoke his honest truth.

"Outrageous!" James Potter roared. "My son will be placed in a house!"

"I cannot place a child who has no redeeming qualities." The hat argued.

"My son has plenty great qualities." James shot back.

"He will not succeed in this school, but if you demand he be sorted, then so be it." The hat relented. "I say, GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled and relaxed back into his seat. His son jumped from the stool and practically ran to the now screaming table. The family of redheads were jumping up and down. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course the perfect Potter boy would get Gryffindor. The boy lumbered his way to his table and sat heavily on the bench. The hall took a few minutes longer to finally fall to silence. Harry and Rose watched as the crowd around them diminished. As the last child ran off to their new house, the Transfiguration teacher moved to grab the hat.

"Well, well, well." The hat voiced. "If it isn't that last two first years."

The school looked upon the middle of the Great Hall, where two young students stood. Of all the faces, Professor McGonagall's had to hold the most shock. Clearly she had not realized there were still unsorted students. The Potter twins were still standing as close together as possibly. Rose hidden slightly behind her minutes older brother. The hat sent a look at the two. Harry nodded to the hat and strode forward. Rose stayed where she was, watching her brother. Harry reached the hat and placed it over his head.

"Hello Generis*." Harry greeted the hat.

"Harry." The hat, Generis spoke back.

"Would you like to tell them who I am?" Harry questioned the hat.

"Gladly, but first, you must choose your house." Generis said.

"Slytherin." Harry's choice causing ripples of gasps to echo in the hall.

"As you wish." Generis said to the boy. "Harry James Potter, I say you shall be sorted to, SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table roared to life. His last name going unnoticed as of his placement. The professors quietly clapped as the boy glided over to his new table. Harry slipped into a seat next to Draco, before shooing a few other first years away because he knew Rose would join them. Rose swallowed before she moved up to Generis. Harry sensed something was about to happen and left the Slytherin table. He stood at the base of the stair, breaking any and all traditions the school had.

"My sweet Rose." Generis greeted the young girl.

"Hello Generis." Rose murmured.

"Why are you scared my child?" Generis asked Rose.

"I feel something is about to happen." Rose looked at her feet.

"Calm my child." Generis spoke like a father to the girl. "Let's get you sorted, shall we?"

"Okay." Rose whispered.

"You, much like your brother, may choose any house you wish." Generis told the girl.

"Slytherin please." Rose spoke softly.

"As you wish." Generis repeated his line. "Annaliza Rose Potter, I sort you to, SLYTHERIN!"

This time the name registered and gasps of horror, fear, and shock spanned the hall. James Potter's face turned a deep shade of maroon. His chair slammed into the floor as he rose to his feet. His footsteps pounding against the old wood of Hogwarts' floor. Harry watched, barely breathing, as his birth father towered over his younger sister. As James raised his hand, Harry could once again move. He pushed off as fast as he could, but by the time he reached his sister it was too late.

The slap resounded around the hall. Rose's head whipped to the side as Harry slid onto his knees next to her. A large red handprint formed on her cheek very quickly. Two small tears made their way down her cheeks. Harry pulled his sister into his lap. Rose curled up into a ball, her head laying against the joint between his shoulder and neck. Harry's wand flashed into his hand and stood pointed at James. Gasps had fallen silent and a tense anticipation filled the hall.

"Never lay a hand on my sister." Harry's voice was filled with a thinly veiled threat.

"Who are you to stop me, boy?" James sneered at the twins.

"Her older brother." Harry responded.

"So, you were telling the truth when you said you were Potters." James recalled the conversation from a month ago.

"Yeah." Harry growled. "But you have no control over us in our own home."

The older man looked upon the young boy shock and disbelief written across his face. Similar looks were spread across the Great Hall. Dumbledore had risen from his seat, his old bones and joints creaking as he moved.

"Please, I request that the noise stops." The old wizard's voice was soft, but carried great authority.

Dumbledore moved around the table slowly. Rose stayed curled in her brother's lap. Harry had one arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder, the other still held his wand in front of him. James stood still, not moving an inch. Draco had stood and moved as Dumbledore did, only his goal was his little sister, currently curled in her twins lap. Draco reached the two first and kneeled on the other side of Rose. He gently moved the girl to his arms and let her curl around his body, her head resting on his chest.

James watched the actions of the Malfoy heir, a new sneer making its way onto his face. Harry who had been watching James warily, blocked the older man's sight with his body. Rose calmed down in Draco's arms and listened to the heartbeat of the older boy. The even beating of his heart lulled her to sleep. Rose's breathing evened out to match Draco's heart. Dumbledore finally made it to the group of students. His eyes taking in the scene, a harsh glint in his eyes. Draco ignored the old professor, shifting Rose in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, please leave the area, this is not a conversation you need to be a part of." Dumbledore told the first year.

"I'm sorry Professor," Draco started. "But I do need to be here. My father has been watching over the Potter Twins since the 31st of July this year. It is clear this is a conversation I am an essential part of."

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall gasped out.

Draco ignored the shocked professor and turned to Rose. "Rose, are you okay to go sit?"

Rose just snuggled deeper into the protective embrace of Draco. Draco looked to Harry for help. Harry shook his head. Draco sighed before lifting his sudo sister into his arms. The blond boy carried Rose to the Slytherin table before sliding in and propping the small girl against his shoulder. Some of the Slytherins shot him strange looks, but the Malfoy boy ignored them and focused on his sudo younger brother, as he faced his father. Rose slid her eyes open and watched her brother challenge the man who would claim all they had. Harry for his part had stood his ground, no fear in his body.

"Harry, son…" Dumbledore started.

"I am not your son." Harry growled.

"Harry, please, calm down." Dumbledore pleaded with the boy.

"No." Harry bit out. "I will not face being threatened on my own home."

"What do you mean your home?" James demanded.

"I have lived within these walls since I was four years old after you and the bitch you call a wife abandoned Rose and I." Harry spat. "You left us in these halls and we have never left since."

"How dare you!" James yelled. "I would never abandon my own family!"

"Except that you did." Harry turned and stalked to the Slytherin Table.

" _Incendio!_ " James yelled at his son's retreating back.

Screams erupted in the hall as a jet of fire streamed from James Potter's wand. Harry turned as the flames reached him. The flames clashed upon an invisible barrier as soon as they touched the eleven year old's feet. The flames climbed up the shield until they finally faded and disappeared. James, Dumbledore, and the entire Great Hall gawked and gapped at the young boy.

"You vile excuse for a living human!" A new voice screeched.

"You dare to attack a Hogwarts heir!" A second voice joined.

"You should never have attacked this child!" A third voice added.

"You will surely suffer the consequences of your actions." A fourth voice piped in, this one strangely calm and chilling.

Finally after all the voices had spoken the Four House Ghosts appeared. Harry and Rose smiled, Rose rising from her seat next to Draco. The Ghosts ignored the twins for just a minute. Dumbledore watched the Ghosts, his eyes prepared for anything. James watched the Ghosts wearily, unsure as to their reason for arriving.

"Professors!" Rose ran up to the four Ghosts.

"Little Rose." Nearly Headless Nick, who was actually Godric Gryffindor turned to the smiling girl.

"Hello Sir Nickolas." Rose greeted the old Ghost.

"What is going on my Children?" Rowena Ravenclaw's Ghost, The Gray Lady, Turned to the twins.

"James Potter attacked me using the _Incendio_ spell." Harry told the ghost.

"He slapped me upon my Sorting." Rose looked at the Ghosts.

"Very well." The Gray Lady turned back to the oldest Potter. "James Potter, you have committed acts intended to harm the heirs to Hogwarts, for this you are magically bound while inside these halls."

"They are the heirs to nothing." James hissed. "I should know, I have named their brother as the heir to all the Potter fortunes."

"We as the Ghosts of Hogwarts have named these two the heirs of the Founding Four respectively. They share heirship to all four houses of Hogwarts." The Bloody Baron had joined the conversation.

"There is no proof." Dumbledore reasoned.

"There is!" Rose cried, drawing attention to her.

"What proof dear girl?" Dumbledore swept over to the small child.

"I'm nothing to you Headmaster." Rose stepped away from the wizened man.

"I need to see proof of your claim to believe them." Dumbledore informed the wizardess.

"There may no be physical proof, but only the heirs of the Founding Four can apparate inside the grounds." Rose explained.

"You are much too young to apparate." Dumbledore shook his head.

"We are not too young." Harry clasped his sister's hand. "Ready?"

"Always." Rose locked eyes with her brother before the two disappeared in front of the entire Hogwarts student body and staff.

"My Lord!" Professor McGonagall gasped out. "They really are the Heirs of the school!"

"We told you we were." Harry and Rose said together from behind the Staff Table.

The entire staff turned around, surprise echoing across every face. Sirius and the shadowed figure moved together as one, smiles spread across both faces. Rose continued to hold Harry's hand as the two men reached the twins. Sirius wrapped his arms around the eleven year old girl, tears of joy and happiness streaming down his face. The shadowed man reached them and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Uncle Sirius!" Rose whined as the scruffy haired man squeezed her.

"I'm sorry Pup." Sirius released his grip on the girl. "I thought you were dead. Remus and I thought you were both dead." Sirius pointed at the man holding Harry.

"We're sorry Uncle Sirius." Rose looked down. "We didn't have much of a choice."

"Oh Pup, I'm just glad you're okay." Sirius pulled Rose into his arms, getting a hug in return.

"Uncle Remus, I'm okay." Harry whispered to the ragged man.

"I know Cub. I missed you." Remus admitted.

"We missed both of you." Harry spoke to Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"Welcome Home." Remus told the twins.

"It's great to be home Uncle Remus." Rose looked at her brother's godfather. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Remus looked surprised.

"Yeah." Rose slipped her hand inside her robes.

She pulled it out and in her hand was a small black velvet box. She handed it to Remus and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders as Sirius kneeled behind them, his arms sliding across both their shoulders. Remus opened the box and a large grin spread across his face, lighting up his entire face. Remus rushed to Rose and gripped her in a bear hug.

"It's amazing Rose." Remus told the girl.

"It's the rest of your moon Uncle Remus, and this should help with…" Rose trailed off and leaned to her "Uncle's" ear. "Your transformations."

"Thank you Rose." Remus whispered back.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore approached the group of four. "The Feast?"

"Oh umm…" Rose looked at her brother sheepishly.

"We're not hungry." Harry informed the old man before standing. "We need to get back to our rooms anyways."

"Your Dormitory?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Headmaster." Rose responded. "We have our own private rooms, which only we can find and enter, unless we invite anyone."

"I have never found any rooms like that." Dumbledore looked surprised.

"There is much of this school you have never seen, the Chamber included." Harry glanced at the older man, before turning to his godfathers.

"You have been to the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore choked out.

"Yes, and you will never see it." Rose hissed at the man before also turning away. "Would you and Uncle Remus like to eat in our rooms, Uncle Sirius?"

"That would be lovely Little Pup." Sirius looked at his fellow Marauder.

"We would love to join you." Remus looked at his godson.

"I want to invite Draco Malfoy." Harry told the two men.

"A Malfoy?" Sirius almost hissed.

"Yes." Rose stood up for her brother. "The Malfoys are not bad Wizards."

"Very well Cub." Sirius agreed to Harry's request.

"Thank you Uncle Sirius." Harry hugged his godfather.

Rose smiled and skipped over to Draco as Harry calmly led Sirius and Remus to the Slytherin Table. Rose whispered the twins' request into the platinum blond's ear. Draco looked at the godfathers wearily before nodding his consent to Rose. He rose from his seat and grabbed the younger girls hand. Rose smiled and led the way out of the Great Hall, Draco, Harry, and her Uncles following.

The Great Hall sat in a stunned silence as all tradition was thrown out the window and evaporated into thin air. The Sorting had never gone like that, never in the years that Hogwarts had stood, had a Sorting gone that far. James made it to his seat in a daze while Headmaster Dumbledore made his way to the podium for his speech. The speech was the normal warnings against entering the Forbidden Forest, general school rules, and finally, to stay away from the Third Floor Corridor.

Rose and Harry, naturally knew all this information, and were planning on telling Draco that night. The group of five walked along the halls until Rose and Harry stopped in front of a picture. A large snake moved, coiled up in the trees that created the background. The yellow eyes gazed over the group before it opened its jaws.

" _Password?_ " The snake hissed, Parseltongue entering the ears of the others.


	5. Hiatus Notice

This story is currently on Hiatus. It is either from a loss of ideas or the fact that I haven't had time to write for it.

I haven't had time to write for this one, please be patient while I try to get farther along before resuming this story.


End file.
